


Play the Game Tonight

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: I Fought the Law [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Detective!AU, F/M, Hunter!Reader, Tumblr, detective!dean, forensic tech!castiel, hunter!benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Play the Game Tonight by Kansas<br/>Summary: Y/N can’t avoid Kansas forever, and Dean in closing in.<br/>Characters: Dean Smith, Castiel Novak, Benny Lafitte, Y/N Winchester<br/>Relationship: Dean x Reader<br/>Warnings: none in this chapter<br/>Word Count: 1.2K ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Game Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this series as much as I am. For the purposes of this detective!au, Benny is not a vampire, but he is a hunter. Also, for anyone who may not know, “cher” means dear in french and Creole people often use is when addressing people they care about.

  


 

You had managed to fly under the radar for the entire three weeks that had passed since you saw your face on the news in that dingy motel room. You had found and killed the djinn in Kansas City and then hightailed it out of state. You had picked up small cases here and there, but tried as much as possible to avoid encroaching on the territory of other hunters. Being on the run certainly wasn’t the scariest thing you’d ever had to deal with.

Right now, that didn’t really matter. You had gotten a call from Garth about a small pack of werewolves terrorizing Midland, Kansas, so you were on your way there. You knew you were taking a big risk by going back, especially to a town so close to Lawrence, but it was your job. It wouldn’t be the first time you had to run a hunt under the radar of law enforcement. You weren’t an idiot; you were taking precautions. You sighed as you pulled into the long driveway of a house in Clayton, Louisiana. You put the car in park and cut the engine before you opened the door and stretched your legs as you walked up to the front door of the house. A tall bearded man met you at the door and you broke into a smile.

“Benny,” you said, drawing him into a hug, “How the hell have you been?”

“Well, better than you, I expect,” he said, breaking the hug to look at you. You knew you probably looked like crap. Hell, it had been at least a week since you got a decent night’s sleep. Benny didn’t say anything, he just led you in through the door and into the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and handed you a beer as you sat down at the table. “Cher, you look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted.” You replied, taking a drink of the ice cold beer. You hadn’t realized how thirsty you were until you took that first sip. “You know I never really sleep.”

“I expect that running from the law don’t help much in the way of rest either.” Benny was staring at you, but you remained silent. “Listen, how about you spend the night here. I got the guest room all made up for you, and you need to get some sleep or you’ll get yourself killed.”

“Okay. You get what I asked for?” you asked, finishing off the beer in your hand. Benny nodded and ushered you out the back door and into a huge detached garage. You cringed inwardly when you saw the car. You hated it already, but you knew it would serve the intended purpose. The beat up, early ‘90s model Toyota Camry would definitely blend in. Benny looked back at you expectantly, waiting for your thoughts. You sighed. “I hate it, Benny.” He just chuckled, knowing that meant it fit the bill.

“I put a false bottom in the trunk so you will still be able to stash some weapons,” he replied. You hugged him again and whispered a thank you in his ear before the two of you headed back inside to get some rest.

* * *

Benny was helping you pack your belongings into the Camry the next morning, and as you closed the trunk you looked at him. You very well knew that if you got picked up by KSPD on murder charges, this may be the last time you ever saw him. You pulled a small piece of paper out of your back pocket and handed to him. He examined the paper and looked at you questioningly.

“It’s the number for the tip line that the cops set up. I need you to spread it through the network and have everyone call in false tips. It’ll increase my chances of getting the job done and getting the hell out of there,” you explained. Benny didn’t say anything, he just nodded solemnly before pulling you into a tight hug.

“Good luck, cher,” he said as he released you and you climbed into the driver’s seat of the car. You smiled at him one last time before you started rolling down the driveway.

“Don’t you go taking my girl for any joy rides, you hear?” you teased, imitating his accent. Benny laughed and waved as you pulled out of the driveway and got on the long road back home.

* * *

Dean and Cas had made a habit of meeting at Dean’s apartment after hours to drink a few beers and go over the case. Dean was frustrated as hell. When he had fed some of the details of the case to the news media, he was hoping it would flush you out. All it had done was load him down with bad leads and waste his time. Cas sat on the floor, leaning over files that were spread out over Dean’s coffee table.

“We are missing something, Cas,” Dean said. Cas looked up from the files and raised an eyebrow.

“You have a penchant for stating the obvious, Dean,” Cas deadpanned. Dean chuckled.

“Really, I can’t shake the feeling that Winchester isn’t the bad guy here.” Dean shook his head and took another pull of his beer.

Castiel stared at him for a moment with his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in thought. “Can you explain that please?”

Dean nodded and pulled a stack of files out from under the coffee table. “So, I was thinking about the exsanguinated bodies I found at the crime scene. I have a gut feeling that the vics were responsible for those deaths.” Castiel nodded his agreement but didn’t say anything. “So, I started looking into cold cases with weird causes of death.” Dean waved the stack of files in his hand at Cas.

“What did you find?”

“Beheading in Agenda following three exsanguinated bodies over a period of two weeks.” He dropped the first file on the table. “Man burned alive in Burden after the murder of his neighbor and an assault on his pregnant wife.” The second file hit the table. “Man with his eyes burned out of his skull following the disappearance of three children and the death of their caretaker.” The third file dropped. “There are more.” He waved the still thick stack of files again. “The only eyewitnesses in these cases all described a woman with Y/H/C hair and the same tattoos as Winchester. And every single one of them said that if it wasn’t for her, they would be dead.” Castiel pondered for a moment, thumbing through one of the files.

“You think she is a vigilante.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Dean found himself wondering again why Cas had gotten into forensics when he would have made such a good investigator.

“Maybe. The case history seems to point that way.”

“So, what are you saying? We should stop pursuing her?” Cas asked.

“Of course I’m not saying that, Cas. Even if she is helping people, she’s breaking the law. It’s still murder. I’m just saying, it seems like these people maybe had it coming to them.”

“Well, if this really is a pattern for her, we may be able to figure out where she is going next,” Cas suggested. Dean looked at him expectantly. Cas considered for a moment and said, “yes, I think if we have enough data on Y/N Winchester that if we look into current deaths and disappearances, we could extrapolate where she will go next.”


End file.
